ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
RR Chapter 2
In the aftermath of Death of Ben 10, Ben's celebrations are cut short when he wakes up in a strangely unfamiliar bed. Plot Scene 1 Busy aliens scurry about the Plumber base. The large circular room is dotted with computer screens and in the centre of the room is a cylindrical elevator shaft reaching into the ceiling. The door to the shaft opens and the young Ben Tennyson bursts out, blown away by the awesome sight before him. Gwen and Kevin immediately set about making sure that Ben doesn’t get himself lost. Max and Rook are next to leave the elevator shaft. Behind them Sella and Fistina emerge cautiously, making sure not to overstep their boundaries. An elderly Piscciss Volann runs up to Rook and Max. Patelliday: “Magister Rook! Magister Tennyson! Thank goodness you’re here! Listen; we were working on deporting the Gourmands we brought in the other day, but it turns out we don’t actually have any grounds to hold them under arrest! I need your advi--” Rook: “Magister Patelliday with all due respect we have a much bigger problem.” Patelliday: “What could possibly be worse than...” Rook points to the young Ben, who looks around in awe with wide glistening eyes. Patelliday: “Oh. That is worse. How can I help?” Rook: “First, I need you to send up Blukic and Driba. Then I need you to make sure that when our ‘’guest’’ gets here he is treated with the utmost respect and hospitality. We may not be here when--” Patelliday: “You mean Azmuth?” Rook: “Yes.” Patelliday: “He got here twenty minutes ago.” Rook: “He what?” Patelliday: “Said he got bored or somethin and decided to be early for once.” Rook stares at Patelliday silently for a few moments attempting to formulate a plan. Max: “Rook, go greet Azmuth. Bring him here if possible, he’ll probably be more help than either Blukic or Driba. Gwen, Kevin, if you could go with him and help Azmuth with any equipment he may have brought.” Gwen: “Sure. Ben, don't touch anything.” Ben: “Okay but what about this?” He pushed a button on one of the many desks in the room. Nothing happens. He presses it again. Ben: “Aww.” Patelliday: “Should I tell him that that button controls the lights in the cafeteria?” Rook, Gwen, and Kevin step back inside the elevator in the centre of the room. The doors close and it descends deeper into the facility. Magister Patelliday turns to Max. Patelliday: “So if you don't mind my askin’, why is Ben so young?” Max: “We don't know. He thinks he's in the future, so I don't think he’s been aged backwards.” Ben walks up to Sella. Ben: “I didn't know Heatblast's could be female.” Sella: “What's a Heatblast?” Fistina: “I believe that's what he calls his Pyronite form.” Sella: “Oh! Then yeah, we can be boys and girls!” Ben: “Cool! This is my first time meeting one of my aliens as an actual, well, alien. What's it like being Heatblast all the time?” Sella: “I- don't know how to answer that.” Fistina: “I do: It's dangerous. She's accidentally burned quite a few people these last few days.” Ben: “Oh. So what species are you then?” Fistina: “I am an Acrosian from the Acros-i Cluster.” Ben: “Cool. What powers do you have?” Fistina: “I can do this:” Fistina grabs her head with both hands, and pulls it off of her body. Ben: “Huh.” Max and Patelliday walk over to Ben as Fistina lock her head back into place. Max: “Ben. If we could be talk about the serious matter at hand for a second, you think you’re in the future, right?” Ben: “I’m pretty sure I am.” He begins scrolling through his aliens again. Ben: “I mean, I don’t recognise any of these guys.” He stops scrolling and pushes the dial down. He transforms into a four-legged insect with green skin. He has large lace wings and four penduculated eyes. The Omnitrix dial appears on his forehead. Stinkfly: “Like who’s this guy meant to be?” Max: “You don’t recognise Stinkfly?” Stinkfly: “STINKFLY?! This isn’t Stinkfly! Stinkfly’s more human. He has two legs and four wings on his back.” Max: “No… Stinkfly’s always been one of your least humanoid aliens. Which means I don’t think this really is your future. It can’t be. How many aliens do you have? Back in your own time, I mean.” Stinkfly: “10, why?” Max: “And who were those ten?” Stinkfly: “Diamondhead, Heatblast, Grey Matter, Cannonbolt...” Max: “Cannonbolt?” Max walks closer to Stinkfly and gently taps the Omnitrix dial, forcing it to time out. Ben stands confused for a second. Ben: “Hey!” Max: “That settles it then. You’re not from our past. Cannonbolt was your eleventh alien, I distinctly remember when you first unlocked him.” Ben: “So what does that mean?” Max: “To be honest, I’m not entirely sure.” Fistina: “Wouldn’t that mean he’s from another version of the past? Is that possible?” Max: “I don’t know. Rook or Azmuth might have a better idea.” Fistina: “Speaking of which...” Fistina points across the room behind Max and Patelliday. On the other side of the large open space, Rook and Kevin walk towards the group. Patelliday: “Oh you’re back already! That didn’t take you long!” Max: “Something’s not right.” Patelliday: “What do you mean?” Max: “Look at where they’re walking from. We saw them leave through the elevator. From where they are know they couldn’t possibly have just come back from there.” Ben: “Wasn’t Gwen supposed to be with them as well?” Max: “You’re right. And Azmuth’s nowhere to be seen.” Max walks over to the pair. As he gets closer, he notices their expressionless faces. Max: “I thought I sent you two to fetch Magister Arnux?” Max stops in front of Rook and Kevin, hoping that they would be caught out by his lie. Instead Kevin swipes his hand at Max, which rapidly increases in size and sends him flying. He collides with the elevator shaft as Ben, Patelliday, Fistina, and Sella look on in horror. The Plumbers in the room freeze, focussed on the attack. Ben: “Grandpa!” Rook: “Omnitrix identified.” Scene 2 The Rustbucket charges down the highway. Max is driving, with Gwen sat opposite the teenage Ben at a table further back. Ben is playing with his alternate self’s phone, deleting the photo of his future self before putting the phone down and shifting his attention to his Omnitrix. Gwen: “So what are we going to do when we reach Bellwood?” Ben: “Hack the Omnitrix.” Gwen: “Don’t you remember last time you tried that?” Ben: “I don’t think this Omnitrix has a randomizer function...” Gwen: “I meant the fusions.” Ben: “Oh that happened to your Ben as well? Great minds think alike I guess. What I’m trying to unlock this time is the master contr-OH!!” Ben is caught off guard as he is suddenly flung forwards, only to be caught by the table. Ben: “Ahhh… Grandpa c’mon. Warn us before you brake like that next time.” Ben gets out of his seat and walks to the front of the Rustbucket. Ben: “Why’d you brake anyway?” He looks at Max, who faces forwards motionlessly. Ben: “Hello?” Ben looks slightly past his grandfather, and notices that the outside world isn’t moving either. He looks out the front of the Rustbucket. None of the cars on the highway are moving at all. He turns around. Ben: “Gwen?” No response. She had frozen as well. Ben walks outside into the highway. The world around him had frozen like a photograph. ???: “Spooky, isn’t it?” Ben jumps in shock. He turns around 180 degrees looking for the source of the voice. Standing atop the Rustbucket is a deep-blue Chronosapien with a rectangular key. A large dark cape hangs around his neck covering the entire left side of his body. Timekiller: “Hello Prime...” Noteworthy Events Major Events *Max is attacked by Kevin *the Prime Dimension gang realise that the Ben they have found may be from another dimension. *Ben Prime meets Timekiller for the first time. Characters Prime Dimension *Ben Delta *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Fistina *Sella *Magister Patelliday Delta Dimension *Ben Prime *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *''Kevin Levin'' *''Rook Blonko'' *Timekiller (cameo) Aliens Used Ben Delta (using Prime Omnitrix) *Stinkfly Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Earth-1010 Category:Episodes Category:Chapters in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution